


夢幻回廊

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e11 The Gift, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This ficlet is written in Japanese.I wrote this about 16 years ago.After that, I should have translated this, but I cannot find translated version so I post this in original Japanese version.





	夢幻回廊

　点滅を繰り返すカーソル。  
　随分長い間、それは同じ場所で止まったままだった。  
　ドゲットはそれをぼんやりと眺めながらずっと考え込んでいた。  
　事の顛末を報告書に書かなければならないのに、自分の体験をどう表現したら良いものか、書き倦ねていたのだ。  
　確かにあの時自分は撃たれた。即死だった筈なのだ。  
　だが気がつくと、地下の洞窟に横たわっていた。起き上がって見渡すと、隅に《魂を食らう者》と呼ばれた男が横たわり、彼の世話をしていた老女がその側に座っていた。  
　間近に寄ると、老女は言った。〝貴方の死を食らう事で、彼はようやく安らかな死を得たのだ〟と……。  
　ドゲットは最初、自分の体験をありのままに書いてみた。だがそれは余りに荒唐無稽で、自身の体験でなければ一笑に付してしまうようなシロモノだったのだ。  
　考えが堂々巡りに陥って小一時間経った頃、不意に人の気配を感じたドゲットはディスプレイから顔を上げた。  
　入口に私服のスキナーが立っていた。  
「スキナー副長官、こんな遅くにお出でとは」  
　スキナーは微苦笑した。  
「君もな」  
「明日の朝、スカリー捜査官が来る迄に報告書を書き上げてしまおうかと」  
　思わず困惑を覗かせてしまった口調にスキナーはどうやら気付いたようで、「進み具合は？」と聞いて来た。  
　ドゲットは躊躇いがちにゆっくりと口を開く。  
「何処から書き始めてどう説明したらいいものやら。分かっているのは、始めた時と同じくモルダー発見に至らなかったって事だけで」  
　否――と、彼は心の中で一人ごちた――もう一つ分かった事がある。書類には決して表現し得ないモルダーの孤独に満ちた内面世界だ。  
　世間には〝優秀だが変人〟と称された彼の、知られざる一面。  
　勿論それはスキナーやスカリーはとっくに分かっている事なのだろう。だから自分は多分、少しだけ二人に追い付けたに過ぎない。  
　そう思ったドゲットは、故にその考えを口にはしなかった。しかし、スキナーはその考えを見通しているかのような事を言い始めた。  
「君は彼の頭の中身を捕らえたんだよ、ドゲット捜査官」  
と、彼は静かな口調で話し始めた。  
「私には読めなかったモルダーの行動の理由を、君は理解したじゃないか」  
　ドゲットは上司の複雑な感情の入り乱れる表情を見ていた。  
　――俺が本当に彼を理解したとは、貴方は多分……。  
　ふと溜息混じりにスキナーは言った。  
「アドバイスが欲しいかね？　この報告書は書くな」  
　驚きで目を見開いて自分を見る部下を、スキナーはしっかりと見返した。  
「君はスカリー捜査官の抱えているトラブルの一部を知ってしまったんだ。それと君自身のもな」  
「彼女はこの件に関しては何も知らないんですよ。でも私は知っているのに」  
「それを証明するのに何ヶ月費やす気だ？　それは彼女の名声にどの位のダメージを与えるだろう？　それにモルダーには？　君には？」  
　スキナーはそこ迄一気にまくし立てると、一呼吸置いてから付け加えた。  
「何の為に？」  
「真実の為にですよ」  
　毅然と返すドゲットからスキナーは顔を逸らし、手にしていた一片の紙に目を遣った。  
「君と私はそこで何が起こったかを知っているがね、ドゲット捜査官。誰もがそれを知りたい訳ではないんだ」  
　スキナーはそう言って持っていた紙片をドゲットに渡すと、暇乞いをしないまま部屋を後にした。  
　再び一人残されたドゲットは、手渡された紙に印刷された真円と十字のシンボルを無言で見詰めた。  
　死からの救済。神からの贈り物。  
　だがそれは、誰かの犠牲の上に成り立つものだった。やはり、かつて一人の男に命の代償を強いたように、犠牲無くして人が救われる事はないのだろうか？  
　苦々しい思いを強く抱きながらドゲットは紙片を下げつつ目線を上げ、そしてハッと息を飲む。  
　モルダーがいた。壁際に半ば影に隠れる様にして立ち、じっとドゲットを見ている。  
　ドゲットは驚愕で言葉を失ったまま、彼を見詰めていた。尋ね掛けようにも声が出ず、動こうにも体が言う事を全く聞かなかったのだ。  
　次第にじわじわと胸に不安が広がって来る。  
　――これは幻覚だ。ならば何故俺がモルダー捜査官の幻覚を見る？　書類の上でしか知らない彼を、何故こんなにはっきりと……。  
　ドゲットの内心の葛藤に応じてなのか、それに答えるのを拒否してなのか――モルダーは現れた時と同じく唐突にいなくなってしまった。  
「……！？」  
　モルダーの姿が掻き消えてしばらくすると、自由が利かない体を動かそうとしていた力が唐突に戻り、全身がガクッとのめる。頭をディスプレイにぶつけそうになったドゲットは、慌てて椅子に深く座り直した。  
　――どうなっているんだ？  
　ドゲットは大きく深呼吸をして首を振ると、立ち上がろうと椅子を回した。  
　そこには、再びモルダーが立っていた。だが様子が最前とは全く違っていた。服装はスーツだし髪はきちんと整えられているし――何よりドゲットを見る表情が全く違っていた。  
　暖かく、親しさを感じさせる――まるで家族に微笑み掛けているような笑顔だ、とドゲットはふと思った。  
　今度こそ、と力を込めて両方の脇息を掴み、椅子から立ち上がろうとしたが――どうしても出来なかった。  
　そんなドゲットを見て、モルダーは肩を竦めて苦笑している。  
『仕事熱心なのも程々にしてくれないと……僕が待っていたのを忘れて貰っては困る』  
　――待っていた？  
　ドゲットの思考は混乱の極みに達した。今自分の身に何が起こっているのか、最早何も考えられない。  
　唖然として答えないドゲットから目を僅かに逸らし、はにかみ混じりの微笑を覗かせてモルダーは呟く。  
『待ち切れなくてつい迎えに来てしまった』  
　そして彼はドゲットに一歩近付く。  
　その時、ドゲットの全身をチリチリと刺す様な痛みが襲った。  
　――え……？  
　チクッとした僅かな苦痛が走った瞬間、椅子に座ったままで眺めているドゲットの前に誰かが立ち塞がっていた。全く動けないドゲットの前に忽然と現われたその男は、まるで〝ドゲットそのもの〟だった。  
　息を飲むドゲットの前で、モルダーと〝ドゲット〟はお互いに腕を回し、抱擁を交わしている。  
『何かあったのか？』  
『何も……』  
　しばらくの間、安堵の表情を浮かべて体を預けていたモルダーは、やがてゆっくりと顔を上げて〝ドゲット〟にそっと唇を重ねた。  
『唯、無性に君に会いたくなっただけさ』  
『毎日ここで顔を合わせてるのに？』  
　わざと大袈裟な口振りで言う男の唇を、モルダーは口付けで塞いだ。そしてより深い口接を求めて男の背に回した腕を彷徨わせ、後ろ頭を掴んで抑え付ける。  
　淫靡に湿った音が部屋を満たす。  
　ドゲットは脇息を握り締める手指に脈動を感じ、ハッと目を見開いた。そして、いつの間にか目前の光景に魅入られていた自分を自覚して、愕然となった。  
　本来なら否定すべき光景なのに、自身の乱れる呼吸も鼓動も明らかに興奮を示していた。  
　それ程までに、目の前の光景は扇情的だった。  
　二人はお互いを浅く深く探る接唇を繰り返しながら、ジリジリと後退る。遂に壁に追い遣られた男は、モルダーの後ろ髪を掴んで強引に自分から引き剥がして、大きく溜息を吐いた。  
『ここがどこだか分かってるよな？』  
『帰るまで我慢出来るか？』  
『勿論』  
　一瞬の間。  
『僕が我慢出来ない』  
　ドゲットの心臓がドクンと大きく脈打った。  
　嫉妬。欲望。  
　理屈ではない。理解も出来ない。説明のしようもない。  
　異常な状況に徐々に理性は失われつつあった。衝動に支配され、いつしかドゲットはモルダーを欲していた。  
　目の前の二人は、再び口付けを交わしている。お互いを激しく掻き抱きながら踊る様に回転して、今度は男がモルダーを壁に押し付けた。  
『鍵は掛けて来た。誰にも邪魔なんてさせない』  
　モルダーの声に、言葉に、心の奥底の湿った部分を鮮やかに掻き乱されて、ドゲットは体の自由を求めて心の中で絶叫した。  
　その刹那、モルダーの潤んだ瞳がしっかりとドゲットを捕らえた。そのまましばらくの間、男に視界を遮られるまで視線は微動だにしなかった。  
　――俺が見えているのか！？  
　冷水を浴びせられたみたいに、ドゲットは突然平静を取り戻した。  
　だからと言って動ける様になったのではなく、目前の光景が元に戻ったのでもなかった。むしろ何もかもを更に鮮明に感じるだけだった。  
　二人の荒い呼吸と衣服を剥ぐ衣擦れの音だけが耳に響く。  
『いいよ、ジョン……』  
　愛撫を求めてワイシャツをだらしなくはだけたモルダーの肌に、〝ドゲット〟は次々と情事の痕跡を残していく。痕を刻まれる度、モルダーは歓喜に全身を打ち震わせて小さく声を上げた。  
　目の前で行われている行為を、未だ拭えない暗い感情に苛まれながら、しかし最前とは打って変わって毅然とドゲットは見ていた。  
　今は唯、これは夢だと信じる事で自分を保つしかなかった。目覚めればいつもの日常で、再びモルダーを捜す日々に戻るのだと……。  
　――このモルダーが現実のものであれば良かったのに。俺を見て暖かく親しみを込めて微笑んだ君が、本当にここにいてくれたら……。  
　そのモルダーは下着ごとスラックスを降ろされ下半身を晒され、双丘の奥深くを指で突かれて愛撫されている。羞恥と快感に飲まれて前後の見境を失くしていくモルダーを、ドゲットは悲しい思いで見詰めていた。  
　〝ドゲット〟はモルダーを壁に向けて立たせると、腰を掴んで突き出させ、濡らし解した後孔に自身を押し当てた。  
『フォックス――俺が欲しいか？』  
『いつも……そうやって焦らすんだ、君は……』  
『聞きたいだけさ。言えよ』  
　先端を擦り付けられ、モルダーは苦痛に感じる程の強い快感に眉根を寄せる。  
『ああっ……欲しい、欲しいよ、ジョン』  
『力を抜いて』  
　直後、男の腰が大きく前に動き、モルダーの全身が硬直した。  
　その一瞬、もう一人の〝ドゲット〟が現われた時と同じチリチリと刺す様な痛みにドゲットは襲われた。  
「！？」  
　苦痛に思わず瞼をきつく閉じた瞬間、全身を貫いた快感にハッと目を見開く。  
　モルダーが腕の中にいた。そして、熱く狭いその体内に包まれているのは……。  
　ドゲットは狂喜した。甘美な夢の実現に酔い痴れ、我を忘れた。  
　壁に爪を立てているモルダーの手にドゲットは手を重ね、指を絡めて握り締めた。  
「最高だ。最高の気分だよ、モルダー」  
　ビクッと体を震わせ、ゆっくりとモルダーが振り返る。情欲の熱に濡れた双眸に、僅かに緊張と不安を覗かせて。  
『ジョン……？』  
　あまりに切ない表情に、泣きたくなる程の激しい情動が込み上げて来る。  
　ドゲットはモルダーを壁に押し遣り、お互いの体を隙間なく密着させ、その項や首筋や肩に何度もキスを贈った。  
　その内、徐々にモルダーの体が弛緩していく。ドゲットは破門を解かれた修行僧のような真摯な気持ちで首筋に顔を埋め、おもむろに動き始めた。  
　最初は静かに優しく、そして段々と強く激しく律動を変化させながら、いつ果てるともなくドゲットはモルダーを突き続けた。そうして緩急巧みに腰を遣いながら、ふとドゲットはズボンのポケットを探ってハンカチを取り出すと、先走りに濡れるモルダーの雄をふわりと包み込んだ。  
『何？』  
「鉛筆天井に刺すのとは訳が違うからな」  
　――でも夢なのにどうしてこんな事を？  
　自分の訳の分からない行動に、ドゲットは我知らず苦笑を漏らす。  
　そんな彼にモルダーは艶やかな声で笑い返した。  
『お心遣い痛み入るよ……』  
　二人は体を捻って口付けを交わすと、再び集中して高みを求め始めた。  
　皮膚を打ち合う音と荒く吐く呼吸と時折零れる嬌声が、聴覚を通してお互いの性感を更に刺激する。  
　最早、気遣いの言葉を掛け合う事もなかった。重ねた齢の分だけ積もった気取りも偽りも剥ぎ取り、唯、純粋に肉欲だけに溺れていった。  
　やがて遂に、甘い吐息と共にモルダーがドゲットの手の内に逐情した。瞬間きつく締め付けられ、ドゲットも彼の体内に精を放つ。  
　一瞬の緊張の後、酩酊感と共に緩やかに訪れる弛緩の時。  
　満足気に大きく息を吐くドゲットを、優しさと悲しみに満ちた瞳でモルダーが見ていた。  
　それが、ドゲットが最後に見たモルダーの姿だった。

 

　点滅を繰り返すカーソル。  
　随分長い間、それは同じ場所で止まったままだった。  
　ドゲットはそれをぼんやりと眺めている自分にようやく気が付き、目を瞬かせた。ハッと息を飲んで辺りを見回す。部屋の様子に変わりはなく、誰の気配もなかった。  
「時間……」  
　ふと呟き、慌てて腕時計を見遣って愕然とした。  
　まだスキナーの現われた時刻にすらなっていなかった。  
　ドゲットは激しく頭を振った。  
　スキナーが帰った後、モルダーの幻覚を見たのだ。そしてとても現実とは思えない体験をした。しかし現実に戻ると、ドゲットの記憶にある時間の経過は失われていた……。  
　愕然としてディスプレイに目を向けたドゲットは、不意に思い付いて入口に目を向けた。  
　丁度スキナーが静かに入って来るところだった。  
　咄嗟に、ドゲットは声を掛けた。  
「スキナー副長官」  
　スキナーはドゲットが既に来訪に気付いていたらしい様子に驚いているようだった。  
「あ、ああ……まだ仕事かね、ドゲット捜査官？」  
「ええ。でももう終わらせますが」  
　ドゲットはそう言ってパソコンの電源を落とした。  
　これはドゲットの賭けだった。わざと記憶に残る〝現在の出来事〟に逆らってみせた。こうする事で何らかの変化があれば、自分の身に起こっている事態が掴めるかもしれない、と思ったのだった。  
　一度決断してしまえば肝が据わった。ドゲットは次々と言葉を繰り出す。  
「報告書を破棄するようにと、わざわざ言いに来て下さったんでしょう？　『真実を全ての人が知りたい訳じゃないから』と……」  
　今度の科白はスキナーを唖然とさせたようだった。しばらく無言でドゲットを見た後小さく肩を竦めて嘆息し、手にしていた紙片に目を落とした。  
「君にアドバイスは不要だったようだな」  
「いえ。貴方からアドバイスは戴きましたよ――多分、夢の中で」  
　何処からが夢で、何処からが現実なのかは最早分からない。だが、それら全ては紛う事なく〝真実〟だった。  
　ドゲットはとうとうそれを受け止めたのだった。躊躇う事なく、思ったままを言い述べる。  
「さっきモルダーを見ました。私は彼の声を聞いた。触れる事だって出来たんです」  
「ここで？」  
　聞き返すスキナーの口調には、僅かに揶揄が含まれていた。〝夢の中で〟と言いながら、さも現実の出来事であるかのような口振りをするドゲットに、スキナーは憐れむような表情すら浮かべている。  
　ドゲットはそれに気付いたが、敢えて触れずに続けた。  
「不思議ですが、真実なんです」  
　信念と確信に満ちた言葉だった。  
　スキナーはドゲットを驚きと戸惑い半ばの顔をして見てから、再び視線を紙片に戻し、呟いた。  
「多分……君がそう思うのならそうなのだろう」  
　スキナーはそう言って持っていた紙片をドゲットに渡すと、部屋を後にした。  
　再びドゲットは一人になった。手渡された紙に印刷された真円と十字のシンボルを無言で見詰め、やがてふと目線を上げた。  
　モルダーが立っている。以前と同じように、壁際で影に隠れてドゲットを見ていた。  
　何故とは知らず、ドゲットの顔に笑みが零れた。モルダーも微笑を返し、現れた時のように忽然と姿を消した。  
　ドゲットは一つ小さく溜息を吐き、ゆっくりと重い腰を上げた。その時ハッと思い立ち、素早くスラックスのポケットに手を遣った。  
　そこにあった筈のハンカチは無かった。

 

《終》


End file.
